The butchery grows rapidly in China. A large amount of byproducts such as blood are produced, while poultry is slaughtered for producing meat food. According to statistics, the total amount of poultry blood in China is more than one million tons per year, which at least can be used to produce about 130,000 tons of animal protein powder products. However, due to some problems, such as insufficiency of poultry blood slaughter methods, high calcium content, easy quick-setting, high viscosity and low dry matter content etc, no effective means for poultry blood processing and utilization is available at home and abroad. Because of some reasons, such as lack of large-scale intensive processing technology, these protein resources are not reasonably used, resulting in a huge waste of large amount of high-quality protein resources.
At present, there is a serious lack of protein resources in China, 75% of soybean meal production depends on import, and 70% of fish powder production depends on import. The high dependent on imports of protein materials is the bottleneck restricting the development of animal husbandry industry chain in China. The purpose of 12th five-year development plan of feed industry in China is to build demonstration bases in which high quality protein is produced through deep processing by using animal processing by-products.
Consequently, there is an urgent need to develop deep processing methods of poultry blood resources, especially the method for preparing the poultry plasma protein powder.